Ed in the Luck
by FreePuddi
Summary: Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Eddie just want to do some exploring around the world. But what happens when they stuck in a far away place. Will they be able to return home? Will the even want to? Rated T for some cursing and possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfiction ever! I've never tried writing fanfic before, so I hope it goes well. Anyway, onto the story!**_

**Time: 8:12 A.m, Saturday** "Gentleman, I present to you the latest invention of mine!" exclaimed Edd as he showed the

three of us an odd looking contraption.

"So sock-head, ya gonna tell us what that is, or just stand there with that stupid grin on your face?" Eddy had been woken early, something he did not like. As a result, he was grumpy. Edd gave him a disappointed look, but almost immediatly returned to hs cheerful state.

"This is a plane, Eddy. But not just any plane, for this plane uses plain ol' oxyen as a fuel! Think of it as a plane that can never run out of fuel, or pollute they sky."

"Way cool DOuble-D! Will it have enough room for my chicken collection?" asked our non-to- bright friend, Ed.

"Ed you don't have a chicken collection..." I said. Ed replied by pulling a stick of butter from his pocket and eating it. He managed to get it all over his -D then pointed out how there were four seats, enough for all of us. Remembering what Edd had said about the plane's fuel, I began to ask,"You said this thing runs on oxygen. How does it do that?" I saw a spark in Double-D's eye. He loved explaining this kind of thing.

"It was really quite simple. I used the advantages of oxygens burning ability and its bountifulness. What happens-"

"Yeah, yeah! Just take us somewhere cool and far away! Somewhere full of fresh suckers to scam." Eddy's greed was already taking over.

"Very well. Did any of you have anything in mind?"

"Nah, just take us somewhere random, I want it to be a surprise."

"Eddie, I like the way you think!" replied Eddy.

"Alright everyone, I don't think we'll be back in the cul-de-sac for a long while. I suggest grabbing whatever you think is important and easy enough to carry. Meet back here in an hour for when we take off." Boy, Edd's really taking charge. He has some sort of enthusiasm I haven't seen. I ran back home to grab what I needed. I grabbed a pocket knife, which I always have on me, an MP3 with totally not illegal songs, and a book for the flight. I grabbed a second book, though I doubted I would read it. About an hour later I went back to the plane to meet the other three. Eddy brought a journal full of scams that had been successful of close to it. Edd brought a bunch of measuring tools, calculators, pencils, etc. Ed brought a giant bag filled with I-don't-know what. Was that a moldy sponge hanging from it?

"Ed, I would not recommend taking on a bag that big. It could add extra weight the plane wouldn't be able to take."

"But Double-D, this bag is full of important things I need. Like my scrambled eggs from last year," Ed said with a sad look on his face.

"Alright Ed, but don't say I didn't warn you." After taking out seats, (which Ed managed to fit his whole bag under) we began take off. Now, before you picture a majestic plane lifting off, don't. It looked like cardboard and sheetmetal held together by tape. It seemed to work, however, so there wasn't any need to worry. I was about to listen to my MP3 when I felt an incredible weight on my shoulders.

"Ed? What are you doing, get off!" I said, chucking Ed to the other side of the plane.

"But Eddie, I'm scared of heights!"

"Then close your eyes and pretend it's a car ride" He did, doing that annoying giggle he does. Now to listen to my MP3, and drown him out...

11 HOURS LATER

Double-D was feeling very tired, so he switched on the plane's autopilot. He climbed back with the rest of us, and closed his eyes. This would have been fine if we didn't start tilting uncomfortably forward. I got up and ran towards him to shake him awake. How could he have fallen asleep this fast?! I gave him a good slap, which seemed to do the trick.

"EDDIE! Are you out of your mind?" he demanded angrily.

"No, but soon we'll be out of the sky," I said, gesturing towards the window.

"GREAT BLAZES! I DIDN'T LEVEL THE PLANE ENOUGH!" He went back to his pilots chair to attempt to fix our falling, but seemed to be getting nowhere. "This plane wasn't build for this kind of G- Force. I can't get it to respond! I suggest you find something, and hold onto it tight!" We all did, yelling as we plunged towards the Earth. I saw the other side of the plane quickly come up to meet me, then darkness.

"-garakuta! Anata wa karera ga daijobuda to omou?"

"Soda to i"

"Watashitachiha byoin ka nanika ni sorera o shutoku suru hitsuyo ga arimasu! Watashitachiha wa chodo koko ni nokosu koto wa dekimasen!" I started to stir at the sound of voices. I opened my eyes, and saw the plane broken and everywhere, and the other Eds sprawled throughout the crash site. I started to slowly get up, when I felt a terrible pain in my chest. I cried out and fell. With great effort, I looked at my chest with horror. There was a terrible burn, almost 3rd degree. Now that I was aware of it, it started to hurt. "Sono hitotsu wa, kakusei shite iru! Are you alright?" I looked for the source of the voice, and found four silhouetted figures. I tried to get up again, being more careful. I managed to stand, but I was gasping. I heard Eddy attempt to stand, and succeed.

"Eddie? Where the hell are we?" I ignored his question. There was no way he actually thought I knew. The four figures now came closer, and I could make thwm out. The first was a short girl, with very long blue hair. She had green eyes, and a mole under the left one. Next was was a girl with short purple hair and eyes to match. She wore a yellow bow in her hair. She looked like she could be related to the third, who also had purple eyes and hair, though the hair was much longer. Finally was the tall pinked haired one. Like the other two, she had purple eyes that sat behind a pair of glasses.

"Oh my, that burn on your chest looks quite bad. We should get you to a hospital quick!"

"That's a bit dramatic. It's just a burn."

"At the very least, let's get you somewhere better than here." I just sighed and went to find Edd. Eddy was already dragging lumpy along, who seemed more asleep than unconscious. I found Edd and picked him up to carry him. As I did so, he shoe hit me in the chest, right in the center of the burn. I gasped and nearly collapsed. I could feel me eyes water.

"Oh dear! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just *gasp* fine. No wait, I'm not." I blacked out. I woke up in a bed, wearing a patients gown. Dammit! I said a hospital was a bit excessive, and expensive. I glanced down, and noticed gauze rapped around my chest. I've healed worse injuries with less. The doctors here sure make a big fuss. I saw my clothes in the corner of the room and went to change. I put my pants on before taking the gown off. Just as I was putting my shirt on, the short blue-haired girl from earlier came in.

"Oh, good your awake and dressed."

"Yep. How long was I out?"

"Um...about 4 days?" 4 days?! "Turns out you fractured a few ribs pretty bad. One broke in half. Doctors said if it had moved at even a centimeter back, it would have punctured your heart." My eyes widened, then lowered. I didn't realize I nearly died. Maybe a hospital isn't such a bad idea.

"Real sweet of you to check in. Where are the other three that where with me?"

"They're in the hospital lobby, You had the worst of the injuries." Wonderful. We went downstairs and into the lobby. They were at those hospital restaurants. I sat with them and they handed me a coffee.

"Glad to see you're awake, Eddie."

"Me too." I took a sip of the coffee. It was really good! "So I've been wondering something. Just where are we?" The short purple haired girl answered.

"We're in Kasukabe."

"We're really lost. Can you be a bit more specific? Are we still in the U.S.?"

"No, I'm sorry but we're very far away from the U.S. We're in Kasukabe, Japan."

**So how did I do? I tried to make this chapter much longer, and thought it was. When I went back and edited, however, it was very short. I would add some from chapter two, but I feel like a left it at a good ending for a chapter. I'll try to update this weekly, although I won't promise anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I don't think I'll be able to stick to the weekly update, but I'll still update whenever I can. Now onto chapter 2!**

* * *

"JAPAN?!" I shouted surprised. "How did we get that far? We didn't fly for nearly long enough!" It's not that I was upset; I'd actually wanted to come to Japan. I was just surprised we were so far from home. Once I got over my shock (about two seconds later) I began to wonder something. "So if we're in Japan, why are y'all speaking English?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what 'y'all' means," Miyuki said with an embarrassed blush.

"Oh, it's just a slang way of saying 'you all'."

"Anyway, we can speak English because we actually took it in grade school. It was the only class Miyuki here didn't ace." Konata said, slapping Miyuki on the back. This caused her glasses to fall slightly, and she pushed them back up.

And so, we sat there, talking about where us Eds are from. We ended up talking for much longer than we thought; ended up talking for several hours. I only noticed when the sky started to turn that twilight color. A flash flood of panic went through me as I thought about where we were going to sleep. Konata looked down at her watch, and started to get up. the other three following suit. The four of us lifted from our seats when good ol' blunt Eddy piped up.

"HEY WAIT! Sock-head, where are we gonna stay? Did you manage a big hotel?" I slightly snickered at that/

"Eddy, just how could Double-D have done that? We haven't been here long."

"Oi, if 'y'all' need a place to stay, we could do sleepovers."

"Oh, we'll figure it out," I lied. I didn't want to trouble them with the headache that is the Eds.

"You don't know where you are and you know it. Come on, it'll be fun. You won't be a bother."

"Well...alright. But only because we don't have any options."

"Awesome. Now, we can't fit you all in one house, so we'll have to split you up. How about...Eddy and Konata, Edd and Miyuki, and Ed and Eddie can sleepover with Tsukasa and me. Any objections?" No one objected. "Alright, cool. we should go home now. Come on Ed, Eddie, we'll show the way home."

"Hey Kagami, Tsukasa, thank y'all so much for letting us stay. We hardly know each other, though."

"It's all good. Our parents are on a two month vacation in the Scandinavian countries, so it's just me, Tsukasa, and our two sisters."

"Dang, the Hiiragi family is a large one." Ed had been silently grinning the whole time, and decided to speak up.

"OH BOY SLEEPOVER! Eddie, will there be buttered chicken there?"

"Ed, I seriously doubt there will be a chicken covered in butter..."

"Aw. Well, you know what they say Eddie."

"What..."

"Orange toothpaste is bad for driving!"

"Ed, what the hell does that even mean?" Tsukasa looked a little confused at this. Or a lot confused, rather.

"Ed, are you okay? You didn't hit your head in the plane crash, did you?" she asked, a little worried.

"It's alright," I reassured her,"he's always like this. I'm pretty sure he was dropped on his head as a baby. Or violently tossed." Ed just stood there with his stupid grin, either not hearing us or ignoring us. We finally made it to the Hiiragi household. It looked very cozy, and yet big enough for a family of six. Tsukasa volunteered to make dinner, while Kagami and Ed went into the main room to do whatever. I decided to ask Tsukasa if she needed any help with dinner. They're letting us stay here for free (I hope) and they hardly know us, the least I can do is make a meal, right?

"Hey Tsukasa, you need any help with making dinner?"

"No, I got it. But tanks anyway!" she said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I'd be happy to help..."

"Actually, there's really no way you could help. I'm just making ramen, sense we don't have the ingredients for a real meal. It's no feast, but it's tasty and quick to make." I nodded and walked into the main room with Kagami and Ed.

They were watching a game show. It was a simple trivia one, but seeing as to how it was in Japanese, I couldnt understand a word of it. Ed, however, seemed totally engrossed in it. Almost as if he understood it. Wait a minute...

"Ed, do you speak Japanese?" Seeing as to how mentally handicapped he is, I expected a 'no' or some weird saying he just made up.

"Hai, Eddie!" Yep, just his weird outbursts.

"Uh, hello Ed?" Kagami looked at me funny and said, "No, he's saying 'yes' in Japanese. He's not greeting you. You were saying 'yes', right?"

"Tadashi!"

"He says correct" Kagami translated. This caught me completely off guard. Ed was bilingual; he may speak even more languages. Who woulda' seen that coming. Where would he have even learned it. Ah, who cares. At that moment, Tsukasa came in with a tray full of steaming noodles, and four pairs of chopsticks. We sat down at a table and began eating. Well, Kagami and Tsukasa did. Ed and me were having quite a bit of trouble with the chopsticks. After a bit, the Hiiragi twins were nearly done, and I hadn't taken a bite. Ed had already plunged his face within it, and was eating it like that.

Finally, I decided to ask, "do y'all have any silverware?" feeling a bit embarrassed at not now how to use chopsticks. Kagami handed me a fork, and I finally ate. Hot damn, ramen was good!

"You know Eddie, I can teach you how to use chopsticks...if you care enough to learn..."

"Aw, Kagami, you're so sweet," I said mockingly. "Seriously though, that'd be great. It's a little embarrassing not knowing how to use them."

"Eh, don't blame yourself. You Americans don't use chopsticks very often, if at all."

After we finished dinner, I helped the purple-headed twins pull out futons for Ed and me. I asked where a bathroom was, and preceded to go to one. I went back into the main room when I was done, where Kagami was studying something, and Ed was showing Tsukasa one of his gory undead comics. I wondered if it was alright; him showing that MA stuff to her. It suddenly occurred to me how empty this house was. Shouldn't there have been two other sisters?

"Hey Kagami, you said you have two other sisters, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then way is the house so vacant except for us?"

"One of our sisters lives on her own, and just often visits. The other is with her friends at a lake cabin. She did always make friends with rich kids..." With that question settled, I flipped on the TV. I couldn't understand any of it, so I just listened to their voices. I must have been there awhile, because I was suddenly aware of someone gently shaking me, and that my eyes were closed. I sat up, yawned, and stretched. There stood Kagami, looking ready for bed. Her hair was so long without the twin tails.

"Come on sleepy head, save it for the futon." I followed her back to her room, where Tsukasa and Ed were already asleep. Kagami turned out the light while I changed into my 'pajamas' (it consists of nothing but a pair of shorts.) I crawled in, and let that beautiful and luxurious darkness overtake me.

* * *

**And there's chapter two. Sorry for the wait, and I know this wasn't worth waiting 3+ weeks for, but rest assured! I've already got some of chapter three done, so I can hopefully upload it quicker. For those who don't know, a futon is a Japanese bed. It's basically just a mat. Reviews are always welcome, be it praise or criticism. Puddi out! **


End file.
